Drake
by g3nesis1
Summary: Drake is different like the others. When he thinks that his fate is death, he ends up in the hands of the X-men. What will happen? Will his fate change?


"Damnit," Drake yelled, creeping around the neighborhood. He had to make sure he wasn't seen.

He closed his eyes and threw his back to the tree. _God please don't let them see me. _The car with the two men drove by.

They have been after him for days, weeks, months, maybe years. He didn't know anymore. He watched as the car slowly turned left and he looked across the street, making sure no one was out and about.

His black clothes gave him some cover, but his yellow eyes reflected in the moonlight. It was his curse. He put his back up against the gate as the car again, drove by.

For Drake's luck, the gate was open and he fell to the ground with a loud thump.

"There he is…" The one on the passenger side yelled, pointing his gun at Drake.

"Fuck!" He cursed to himself and forced himself up. He ran for the house. A big building it was. He hoped someone was home.

The bastards in the car fired a few shots, hitting the house and the ground. Drake turned around and was hit in the chest.

The bullet flew to his body, making him fall to the ground. His eyes almost closed, his heartbeat weak and faint.

"Shit, you could of killed him…" The one said, pulling up into the driveway. "Damn, you might of…"

Drake could hear their footsteps, they were getting closer to him. He could feel his life, his blood drain from him.

"Step away from him…" A woman's voice came, firm and angry. The two men looked up, the one still holding the gun. "No one else needs to get hurt…" She said, moving her hand and the gun flew to her. "Go." She pointed towards their car as their eyes widened in fear. They reached for Drake.

"Leave the boy…" She said, taking a few steps closer to them. They ran back to the car, spinning their wheels and blasting out of the driveway.

Drake couldn't move, he could barely breath. He felt the woman's touch on his forehead. "It'll be okay…" Drake leaned his head to the side, letting his body fall limply.

Drake took a deep breath and moaned in pain as someone pushed on his chest. "Oh, I'm sorry… I have to check your wounds." Her voice was soothing, quiet.

He opened his eyes to see a red-haired woman looking at him. She put her cold hands to his forehead.

"Your fever has went down. I am glad…" Drake tried to push himself up. "No, no, no… Lie down… Don't want you re-opening those wounds. It'll hurt more if you do." The woman smiled as he put his head back to the steel table.

Drake tried to talk, but couldn't. He coughed and wiped his mouth. "Ugh. Where am I?"

"You are in Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters." She smiled wider. "A safe place and I am Dr. Gene Gray."

She turned around and put a cup to his lips. "Here, drink some water." He took a sip and lied back down, letting her examine him. "I'm going to bandage you again, take those dirty ones off of you and see how your wounds are doing. Is that okay?"

Drake smiled and nodded, getting ready for some pain. He clenched his fists as the air touched his wound. It stung without end.

"Oh, God…" He moaned, gripping the sides of the metal bed.

"Shh..shh..shh… Calm down. It'll be alright." She looked to his wounds, many of the were healed. All but one. "Hmmm… You heal quickly, like Logan." She smiled and bandaged him. "You'll probably be on your feet, dancing around tomorrow." She helped him sit up.

"I don't think so…" He sadly spoke.

She looked to his sadness and his yellow eyes. They were so beautiful. She took a step closer to him. "Do you know why those men were after you?"

Drake shook his head. "They hate me because I am different. They had almost killed me once… I guess they could of done it again if that woman didn't help me. Who was she?" He asked with wonder.

"Rogue. She is a student here. As will you be, if you wish to stay."

"I guess I'll just have to look around a bit first, won't I?" He laughed, and held his chest. He took a deep sigh. "Do you think I can go look around now?"

Gene smiled. "Sure."


End file.
